


Once Upon a Dream

by LaBibliolatre



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bellarke, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBibliolatre/pseuds/LaBibliolatre
Summary: A collection of Bellarke one shot inspired by dreams I’ve had, writing prompts on Tumblr, and even more. Canon-verse, AU, everything. Be ready for a lot of feels. Send your requests.





	1. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot where best friends Clarke and Bellamy loves to take nap after rough days. 
> 
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ula (@Dnalow). I hope you're gonna love it. xx

Bellamy was in the tiny kitchen of their apartment, trying to reproduce a recipe he had seen on television. He was holding an egg, trying to figure out what to do next, when he heard the front door slammed and a heavy bag being dropped on the floor. He looked up to see Clarke, her hair in a bun and a sad pout on her face.

"You alright?" He asked her.  
"What's all this?" She asked instead.  
"Nothing at all, apparently." He sighed as he watched the green mixture that should have been white.

He was going to say one of his stupid jokes when he realized that she was not listening to him anymore. She had opened the freezer door and seemed to be looking for something.

"Can I help you?"  
“Nah, I got it.”

She showed him the pint of ice cream, stole the spoon in his hand, jumped on the counter and started eating.

"Jaha?" He guessed.  
"Of course, it's fucking Jaha. This little bitch won't leave me alone."

Bellamy grabbed another spoon and took a mouthful, waiting for Clarke to explode.

"I mean, I made a mistake once. Once!" She finally started. "And now he just won't leave me alone! I work so hard all the time, I never miss a class, I do everything I have to do, I have amazing grades, but that's still not enough for him."  
"Maybe you should -" Bellamy started before being interrupted by his angry best friend.  
"And as if this wasn't enough, my mom agrees with him! It's insane! Honestly, I should just give up. All of this, it's not worth it. Today, he even said to one of the patients that I was incredibly incompetent and that I probably would never graduate."  
"Hey," he said softly when he saw tears in her eyes. “You can’t let him speak to you this way. No, no, look at me. Clarke, you’re smart, selfless, and kind. I’ve never seen someone work as hard as you. You fought so hard to get where you are now. You don’t want to let this bastard ruin everything you’ve done. Listen to me. You will graduate, and trust me, you’re going to be the best doctor we’ve ever seen.”  
“You really think so?” Clarke smiles, a tear running down her cheek.  
“I know so.”

He reached out and took her in his arms. "Nap time?"  
"Fuck yes," she murmured, her voice muffled by his shirt.

They went to the couch where they both lay side by side. It was their tradition. It had started a year ago, when Bellamy had come home from work, upset and overwhelmed. Since then, when one of them had had a bad day, they always took a nap together. 

Her face buried in his neck, their legs and arms entwined, they fell asleep peacefully, leaving their worries behind for a little while. 

\---

When Bellamy came home from work a few days later, he found Clarke on the couch, her laptop opened on her legs. 

“Murder can’t be the answer to everything, O.” Raven’s voice said.  
“Of course it can be, if you’re smart enough.”

Bellamy dropped his things on the table and sat down next to Clarke, who was video chatting with Octavia and Raven. They both didn't even notice his presence for about four minutes, since they were arguing about how to commit the perfect murder and how to not get caught.

“Wait, since when are you here.” Raven finally asked.  
“Five minutes.” Clarke laughed.  
“Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds, actually.” He said.  
“So Bell, you’re in?” Octavia asked.  
“In for what?” He asked, looking at Clarke confusedly.  
“To kill Dr. Jaha, of course.”  
“What did he do, again?” Bellamy asked Clarke, who sighed and said; "You know, the exam I had last week? He read my answers out loud to everyone and pointed out every single one of my mistakes."  
"At least you only had like, two mistakes." Octavia mentioned.  
"Still, that's a dick move." Maintained Raven.  
“I’m definitely in.” Bellamy assured, once again pissed at Jaha.  
“Good. Oh guys, I need to go, Lincoln just made dinner. It’s still up for Friday?”  
“As always.” Clarke answered  
“Good, we’ll be at your place at five. And we will plan the murder.”

She disconnected before they could add anything. Raven looked at Bellamy, a fake frown of disappointment on her face. 

“C’mon Blake, I thought you were the voice of reason. Aren’t you supposed to stop your little sister from killing everyone on Earth?”  
“Everyone, except Jaha.”  
“Of course.” Raven laughed. “Why am I not surprised? Anyway, see you Friday guys.” She added before ending the conversation. 

Clarke glanced at Bellamy before shrugging, acting like it was no big deal for her when, in fact, Bellamy knew it, she was profoundly hurt.

“I’m fine, really. Like Octavia said, I only had two mistakes. And they were stupid, really. I didn’t read the question properly and I –”  
“Clarke, stop. He cannot do what he did. What he always does to you.”  
“It’s almost over though. Next semester, he won’t be my teacher. I should’ve guessed that he was still mad at me.”  
“What? Because you didn’t answer his question right once? If he’s mad because of this, he doesn’t deserve to be a teacher.”  
“No, because of Wells obviously.”  
“Clarke, it wasn’t your fault and you know it.”  
“I know…”  
“And he told you the same thing when it happened.”  
“What else could he say? But, I don’t know, I’ve just… I’ve always felt like, even if he wouldn’t say it, he thought it was my fault. That I was responsible for his death.”  
“But you’re not. Clarke, what happened was awful, but it wasn’t your fault. The car accident wasn’t your fault. And it certainly wasn’t your fault that the other driver was drunk.”  
“I know that, but I should have been able to save him. I’m studying medicine, I should have been able do something.”  
“No, listen to me right now. One of your legs was broken, one of your wrists was sprained and you had a concussion. And you’ve still kept alive until the paramedics arrived. And then, he was on the operating table for hours. If they couldn’t save him after all this, you couldn’t have either.”

She had a small smile.

“Honestly, what would I do without you?”  
“Well, first of all, you would be homeless.”

They laughed. Clarke leaned her head against his shoulder, and with a silent, common accord, they fell asleep.

\---

When Clarke got home one night, a week later, it was Bellamy’s turn to be moody. He was sitting on the table, correcting his student homework and mumbling incoherent words.

“How’s it going?” Clarke asked him.  
“Bad. It’s like they don’t even try. I’m trying so hard to make the class more interesting and to give them the best content and yet, it’s like they would rather be in prison.”  
“They are fifteen, Bell. It’s not everyone who are nerds like us and actually enjoy school.”  
“I know, but still.”

Clarke sat in front of him and took his hands in hers. 

“Remember when Octavia and I were sixteen and struggling with our French class?”  
“Yeah?” He said, unsure of where she was going with that.  
“Remember what you did?”  
“I… helped you?”  
“Yes, but how?”  
“I made you read your favorite books in French.”  
“Yeah, you did that, but do you remember something else?”  
“Clarke, you’re losing me.”  
“You trusted us. You saw our potential and helped us exploit it. You knew we could do it, even when we doubt it. Whenever we stumble, you’re always there to help us find the way. You have the biggest heart. Let your students see it.”  
“It’s hard. I can’t be their friend. I don't want them to think I'm some kind of joke. I need to have authority.”  
“You can be both.”  
“I don’t know how to do it.”  
“Yes, you do. You've done it all your life. To your sister, to me... Just be yourself. Not who you think you should be around them. They’re just kids. Lead them the way, they will follow you. You inspire people without even trying. Why don't you just let them see who you truly are?”

He smiled. “Maybe I could try that... Nap time? And then, pizza?”  
“The perfect night.”

They stood up and went to their old but comfy couch. Clarke grabbed a blanket and wrapped themselves up. They were feeling so good, their bodies pressed against each other. As if there was no other place in the world where they could have been better. And suddenly, they realized what their friends had understood a long time ago. 

With a slow and synchronized movement, they turned towards each other. Their eyes met briefly before falling on each other’s lips. It was as if the world around them had stopped spinning. As if everything on Earth was waiting for them to do something.

Bellamy was the first to move, but Clarke joined him halfway. And then, suddenly, their hands were everywhere. And their clothes, on the ground. Every movement, every kiss, was slow and full of something they never had expected. Of love. But of so much more, too. Of respect, and trust. 

For the first time in their lives, they realized that maybe, everything they ever needed had been in front of them the whole time.

\---

A few hours later, they were sitting side by side, the rest of their pizza on the table, and their favorite show on screen. 

"No, that's stupid."  
"How do you figure?"  
"C'mon, look at me in the eyes and tell me that make sense."  
"It does!"  
"No, it does not! She's dead, she can't just... come back like this."  
"Clarke, can you please stop crushing my dreams?"  
"No, sorry. Your theory is shit."

And even though Clarke was bitching against his theory, - theory that was perfectly logic for him - Bellamy smiled, because he knew everything would be good now. They would have rough days. They would need their naps. But they would always have each other.


	2. Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (very) short one-shot where Clarke faces a dark destiny.

Life on Earth had never been easy for them. Far from it.

When Clarke was still quite young, she had find a book lying in her father’s office. She was bored, having studied for the pas few hours, and her mind was going batshit crazy. Wells being busy elsewhere, she had thought that she could give it a try.

This book didn’t end up being one of her favorite and once it was done, she put it down and never ever read it again. To this day, her memories about it were pretty fuzzy. However, at this moment, a particular sentence from it haunted her.

' _Hell is empty and all the devils are here._ '

Could this be even more accurate?

Clarke had thought she had lived everything. She had thought the worst was behind them. She had thought that their powerful enemies had all been defeated.

She was so damn wrong.

Never in a million years Clarke would've imagined that their worst enemies could be their own people. The people she had fought for. The people for whom she would have killed and for whom she would have sacrificed herself without any hesitation to save. No, she never thought that her people could become the enemy. But they were. And it wasn't as if they were manipulated by some advanced technology. It wasn't really them back then. They didn't know what they were doing.

But now, they definitely knew.

She was afraid of her own people. Her people, who were thinking clear - well, kind of - and had been, yes manipulated, but not by something they couldn't understand. But by someone just like her. Like them.

She was afraid, because her own people wanted her death. What could she do against that?

The remaining delinquents, the only ones still loyal to her, were hiding with Bellamy, trying to find a solution. But she knew it was hopeless.

So now, Clarke was alone. Alone and scared like she'd never been. Her own mother had been killed for standing up for her. Kane was in prison, waiting for his worthless trial and then, his execution. Bellamy and what was left of the 100 had to act fast and not get caught, or else they would all die, too.

At this point, Clarke didn't have any hope left. She wouldn't let them die to save her. She had caused enough trouble in her life to the people she loved.

Clarke took a look at the men who were escorting her. They were both tall and well build. She didn't have any chance against them. And she would have to fight all the others around her to escape. All the people who came to see her execution.

She then glanced at the girl, the one who asked for all of this. The girl who was smiling, sitting on a chair, waiting for the show. Clarke didn't even knew what she had done so bad that could make the girl hate her this much. But whatever it was, it was about to cost her her life.

They went up on the platform, under the exclamations of the crowd. They claimed blood. And her head.

The crowd stopped screaming abruptly when the girl stood up, one hand in the air.

"Clarke Griffin." The girl started, a hideous smile distorting her face, "You have been found guilty of crimes against your people. Crimes punishable by death. Do you have any last words?”

Clarke looked at the horizon. To this Earth full of unfulfilled promises.

She straightened her back, stared straight at the girl, and said in a loud voice; "I did what I had to do. I’m not sorry."

For a reason that Clarke still didn't understand, that set off something inside the girl. She looked like she could jump on her and kill her with her bare hands.

"Proceed." She shouted instead, causing the exclamations of the crowd.

The men put her on her knees and another man who had remained in the shadows stepped forward with a blade in his hand. Now at least, Clarke knew for sure how she would die. She just hoped it would be fast. But knowing their hatred for her, they would certainly not let her die peacefully.

She kept her head upright, her gaze fixed as the man stepped forward and tried to calculate how hard he had to hit to make sure her head was properly cut off from her body. He clearly had never done it before. It would indeed be painful.

She looked up at the sky and watched the stars that shone a thousand lights. If she were to die tonight, she would at least have the most beautiful of views.

"Okay, I'm ready." Murmured the man with the blade to the others.

At the same moment, a shooting star flew through the sky, as if to taunt her. She closed her eyes, knowing exactly what to wish for.

"May we meet again." She whispered.

A voice then rose from the crowd, stronger than all the others. Clarke's heart, already beating wildly, rattled a beat. She opened her eyes, just in time to see Bellamy leading Raven, Octavia, Miller, Monty, and all her other friends. Weapons in hands, they were ready to fight.

But it was too late.

Bellamy screamed in a loud voice. A scream that perhaps, could’ve broken the heart of one of the most insensitive person on Earth.

But it was the look in his eyes that broke Clarke’s heart, the tears finally running down her cheeks. She had tried so much to hold them back. She hadn’t wanted to show the girl that she had won. But she had nonetheless. And the smile on her lips red as blood proved that she knew it, too.

Clarke watched helplessly as Bellamy and all her friends fell to their knees in a position similar to hers. Weapons were aimed at them, they had lost without even having a chance, but they couldn't care less. They all had their eyes locked on Clarke. And Clarke only had eyes for Bellamy. And he for she.

She saw his face reflected the most devastating terror in the world just before everything stopped in a searing pain.

In a way, when her world and her life ended, she did have one of the most beautiful views. It was _her_ most beautiful view.

Unfortunately, happily ever after never happened for them.

It's hard to, when you fight against the devil itself.


	3. I see you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She must be pretty important to you."
> 
> What was the point of lying? Anyone could see the truth, it was clear as day. He looked directly at Clarke, lying on the floor, bruises on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. But still with what looked like an almost imperceptible smile, directed at him and only him.
> 
> "She is."
> 
> Or the one-shot inspired by Bellamy and Clarke reunion in 5x03. As also been posted as an individual work.

"She must be pretty important to you."

What was the point of lying? Anyone could see the truth, it was clear as day. He looked directly at Clarke, lying on the floor, bruises on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. But still with what looked like an almost imperceptible smile, directed at him and only him.

"She is."

She sighs and there's something in her eyes that he can't quite figure out what it means. But himself can't even explain how he feels. Less than an hour ago, he thought she was dead. That she died six years ago. And yet, there she was. Alive, for now at least. He couldn't even fully believe it yet. He thought that he might have lost consciousness during landing and all this was a dream, because how else could this be real?

But it was real. And they were in danger. Obviously. It was the ground, after all. Old habits die hard.

"Okay," Diyoza says, "You got your deal."

He allowed himself to slightly relax for a split second, before Clarke's cry fill the air around them.

Bellamy is about to rush forward, ready to take off with his bare hands this damn electric collar if necessary, when Diyoza shouts in a surprisingly powerful and authoritative voice, "McCreary!"

Clarke stopped moving immediately.

"Sorry," McCreary says, unapologetically, "Finger slipped."  
"Take it off of her." Bellamy snapped.  
McCreary glanced at Charmaine, "Colonel?"

She nodded briefly, clearly upset about the whole situation. McCreary pulled up Clarke bluntly. Bellamy restrains himself to not intervene, while the madman took off Clarke's collar, looking like a kid who had just been deprived of his favorite toy.

Clarke put her hands on her neck as soon as she was free of the torture device. Her eyes, on the other hand, didn't leave Bellamy's. They were so close, yet way too far apart. But they didn't dare to move, as the others still had their guns aimed at them.

"Bring them in there," Diyoza says, pointing to the church, "McCreary, we need to talk."

One man grabbed Clarke by the arm and pushed her toward the edifice. She doesn't even have the energy to try and fight back anymore. She could only look at the man with so much hatred in her eyes that he would be kinda afraid of her for eternity afterwards. Bellamy followed, escorted by two other men, who closed the door behind them right after pushing him inside with Clarke.

And finally, Bellamy realized that this wasn't some kind of fucked-up dream.

No one could've told who moved first. In a matter of seconds, they're in each other's arms and they both have tears running down their cheeks. Their face was buried in the other's neck and they were holding onto each other so tight that it was almost painful, but they couldn’t care less. They looked like a mess. A beautiful, broken mess. A million forgotten memories were making their way back into their hearts and it was like suddenly, no time had passed at all. The way the other felt against them and even their smell, as weird as it might sound, was bringing back so many memories. Unfortunately, even the most painful one.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke," Bellamy whispered.  
"Don't be," he thinks he can hear her answer, "You did what you had to do. I'm so proud of you."

And even if it fills his heart in a way he cannot explain, he can't totally shake his guilt away. For years, he lived with it. Accepting what he had done, without never really forgiving himself. He knew that he had done what had to be done to save the others but didn't make it any easier. He would need so much longer to be able to even start to forgive himself.

“I missed you. I can't believe you're real,” he simply replied.  
“I missed you, too,” Clarke responded through her tears, "I knew you'd come back."

She said that, but Bellamy, somehow, knew she had lost hope of seeing him again, at least a little. And he was right. She had lost hope. She had not expected to be saved, much less by him. And yet, here he was. A part of her, the old Clarke probably, thought that it was obvious that he was there. When had he ever let her down?

How was it even possible to spend such a heartfelt moment, while the ones before - and probably the ones that would shortly follow - had been so intense? But it was always like that with them, isn't it? One perfect moment, among a night of chaos.

They were still holding onto each other when Diyoza entered the room, followed by McCreary, Zeke, and two others.

"Hmm."

Bellamy and Clarke turned around, surprised. Diyoza was intensely watching them, something they both remarked. They moved apart slightly, yet still remaining close. Their gazes hardened, ready to be the co-leaders they once were. Diyoza didn't miss any of it. 

"So, should we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired after last night's episode. God, I can't wait for the hug next Tuesday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> To send request or just to talk to me, you can contact me here:  
> Twitter and Tumblr : @LaBibliolatre
> 
> If you want something else to read, I also have a complete S5 Bellarke FanFiction called It's Such a Shame For Us to Part.


End file.
